Lipany
, , | native_name_lang = | settlement_type = Commune and village | image_skyline = Kostol-Lipany.jpg | image_alt = | image_caption = Church in Lipany | image_flag = | flag_alt = | image_seal = | seal_alt = | image_shield = Coat of arms of Lipany.png | shield_alt = | nickname = | motto = | image_map = Okres_sabinov.png | map_alt = | map_caption = Location of Sabinov District in Prešov Region | pushpin_map = Slovakia Prešov Region | pushpin_label_position = | pushpin_map_alt = | pushpin_map_caption = Location of Lipany in Prešov Region | pushpin_map1 = Slovakia | pushpin_label_position1 = | pushpin_map_alt1 = | pushpin_map_caption1 = Location of Lipany in Slovakia | latd = 49 | latm = 09 | lats = 10 | lat_NS =N | longd =20 | longm =57 | longs =43 | long_EW =E | coor_pinpoint = | coordinates_type = | coordinates_display = | coordinates_footnotes = | coordinates_region = | subdivision_type = Country | subdivision_name = | subdivision_type1 = Region | subdivision_name1 = Prešov | subdivision_type2 = District | subdivision_name2 = Sabinov | subdivision_type3 = | subdivision_name3 = | established_title = First mentioned | established_date = 1328 | founder = | seat_type = | seat = | government_footnotes = | leader_party = SMER-SD, SNS | leader_title = Mayor | leader_name = Vladimír Jánošík | unit_pref = Metric | area_total_km2 = 12.65 | elevation_m = 389 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 6 413 | population_as_of = 31 Dec 2015 | population_density_km2 = 506.96 | population_demonym = | population_note = | timezone1 = CET | utc_offset1 = +1 | timezone1_DST = CEST | utc_offset1_DST = +2 | postal_code_type = Postal code | postal_code = 082 71 | area_code_type = Phone prefix | area_code = 421-51 | iso_code = | website = http://www.lipany.sk/ | footnotes = }} Lipany ( , , ) is a town in the Sabinov District, Prešov Region in northeastern Slovakia. History The first written mention about Lipany comes from 1312. It gained town privileges in the 16th century. Geography Lipany lies at an altitude of above sea level and covers an area of . The Torysa River flows through the town. It is away from Sabinov, from Prešov and from Stará Ľubovňa. Demographics According to the 2001 census, the town had 6,130 inhabitants. 91.17% of inhabitants were Slovaks, 7.37% Gypsies, 0.33% Czechs, 0.31% Ukrainians and 0.28% Rusyns. The religious make-up was 89.61% Roman Catholics, 5.99% Greek Catholics, 2.38% people with no religious affiliation and 0.31% Lutherans. Twin towns — Sister cities Lipany is twinned with: * Piwniczna-Zdrój, Poland * Muszyna, Poland * Strzyżów, Poland * Gmina Fajsławice, Poland * Jasło, Poland * Khust, Ukraine People * Adam Zreľák, a football player, born here * Milan Gaľa, mayor of this town * Heinrich Neumann von Héthárs, born here * Pavol Šuhaj, a football player, born here * Stanislav Varga, a football player, born here See also * ŠK Odeva Lipany * Sáros County * Lipany (Cimrman) References Category:Lipany Category:Cities and towns in Slovakia Category:Settlements in Sabinov District Category:Established in 1328 Category:Valid name- locality of Slovakia